kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao-Yan War (242 B.C.)
Zhao-Yan War (242 B.C.) was a conflict that occoured between Zhao and Yan in 242 B.C. Zhao army was led by Hou Ken of the Three Great Heavens, while Yan Army was commanded by great general Geki Shin. Location The battle took place on the forrest area on Yan's land. Story Preparations After Qin successfully invaded Sanyou Area, Ri Boku decided to also take advantage of the alliance and attack Yan as a means of preparation for Coalition War that he already planed. He send orders to Man Goku and Ri Haku to participate and send Kei Sha to convince Hou Ken about taking part in the war. Hou Ken was appointed as the supreme commander, but in reality they were moving to Ri Boku's beat who was in the rear. Before the battle started Sai Taku visited Geki Shin to warn him about Ri Boku and Hou Ken and in exchange Geki Shin told him the story of his fights with Bunshins. He also showed interest in moving to Qin, if Ryo Fui payed him better. Convinced that there is nothing to worry about, Sai Taku left. Battle While Ri Boku was observing the Yan army, he noticed that they absorbed many mountain tribes that live on Yan territory. After half a day of fighting the battle was already appreaching it's climax. Yan units either couldn't track the enemy in the forrest or were met by the ambushes. Geki Shin send his Poison Cats to search for Ri Boku's HQ, but they only found the fake HQ's. According to the messegers Ei Bi and Ei Ri have fallen and Twin Fang Unit was destroyed. However, Geki Shin in exchange was able to figure out the secret behind Zhao's tactics. He noticed that the movements on the right flank were of a higher level of sophistication compared to other locations. The reason for this was because, Ri Boku set his real HQ in the mountains close to Geki Shin's right to observe his movement and see right through his tactics. After realizing this, Geki Shin took his core army of 15,000 soldiers and rushed at Ri Boku who only had 8,000 man with him. Knowing that Geki Shin is coming Ri Boku tried to intercept him with his northern cavalry, but they were swiftly defeated by Poison Dogs Unit that was Geki Shin's ace in the hole. However, their advance was stopped by Hou Ken who suddenly appeared from the side and started to kill Geki Shin's elites one by one. Confident in his strength that was "outside the bounds of reason" Geki Shin decided to personally attack Hou Ken, but was quickly cut down by the Bushin with minimal effort. Aftermath After Geki Shin's death the battle was quickly brought to an end. Zhao captured 20,000 Yan soldiers as prisoners and captured some of Yan territory. Ri Boku's reputation was elevated to even higher level which allowed him to create Coalition Army soon after. Category:Battles Category:Warfare Category:Zhao Category:Yan